The invention relates to a deflection device for an adjustment device of a motor vehicle, for example for a motor vehicle window lifter or for a locking system of a motor vehicle.
A deflection device of this type serves for the deflection of an elongate, flexible traction means which can be moved along its direction of extent by means of an adjustment drive of the adjustment device and to which a motor vehicle part which is to be adjusted with the adjustment device, for example an adjustable window pane or a lock part, can be connected or is connected. The elongate, flexible traction means, for example in the form of a rope or cable, can be operatively connected for this purpose to an associated adjustment drive in such a manner that the adjustment drive, for example in the form of a motor drive, drives a rotatably mounted rope drum which is looped around by the flexible traction means, so that, during operation of the adjustment drive, the flexible traction means executes—as a function of the direction of rotation of the rope drum—a longitudinal movement in a first direction or in a second direction, which is opposite thereto, along its direction of extent.
By, for example, a window pane of a motor vehicle, as the motor vehicle part to be adjusted, being connected to a traction means of this type, which can be moved along its direction of extent by means of an adjustment drive, the window pane, during operation of the adjustment drive, can be adjusted along the direction of movement of that section of the flexible traction means to which the window pane which is to be adjusted is fixed. In order in this case to be able to move the window pane along a predetermined adjustment direction, for example in order to raise or lower a window pane into a window-pane opening or from a window-pane opening, the driver is fixed to an adjustment section of the flexible traction means that extends in the adjustment direction of the window pane to be adjusted and, in the case of a longitudinal movement along its direction of extent, thereby brings about a movement of the driver together with the window pane, which is arranged thereon, along the desired adjustment direction.
A deflection device of the type mentioned at the beginning, which is provided for such a deflection of the flexible traction means, comprises a support on which at least one deflection element is arranged, by means of which the flexible traction means is deflected in such a manner that it extends with an adjustment section, which starts from the deflection element, in the adjustment direction of the motor vehicle part to be adjusted, so that, in the case of a longitudinal movement of the flexible traction means, a driver which is fixed to this adjustment section is moved along the adjustment direction and, in the process, carries along a motor vehicle part which is connected to the driver and is to be adjusted. The support on which the at least one deflection element is arranged may be, for example, a guide rail which is elongate in the adjustment direction of a window pane to be adjusted and on which the driver supporting the window pane is guided in a longitudinally displaceable manner, or another supporting part of a motor vehicle door, such as, for example, an assembly support on which a plurality of functional components of a motor vehicle door, such as, for example, components of a window lifter, of a lock subassembly, a speaker, a side airbag module and the like, can be preassembled and which can be fitted together with the components preassembled thereon into a motor vehicle door where it forms part of the inside door skin, for example.
A window lifter with a deflection device of the type mentioned at the beginning is known, for example, from DE 101 51 068 A1.